A Nameless Story
by Kayrana
Summary: Raye is hiding a girl in her room from her 2 best friends. Who's the girl she's hiding? How do Raye, Lita, and Rini know Hiei? Read this for the answers! PLEASE R&R I can't think of a name for this story! Flames are used to heat my hot chocolate.
1. Chapter 1

Kayrana: Hello ALL! Thank You for clicking on my fic!

Raye: Hi **Angel Bat **! HI **Lita Kitsune** !

Kayrana:What should I call this story? -stares blankly at readers-

Raye: Don't forget to leave a review

Tittina: Onto the fan fic!

* * *

"Hey, Rini...", Lita looked worriedly in Raye's direction, not a common sight.

"What's the matter Lita?" Rini asked as she followed Lita's gaze.

"Have you noticed how Raye has been acting strange lately?"

"No, was I supposed to?"

"You are clueless, aren't you?" Lita said looking at Rini again.

"Hey! I'm not clueless!" Rini yelled at Lita.

Lita ignored Rini's usual reaction and continued "Raye is staying in her room more often, she stinks of other demons, and she hasn't used her door ever since we got back".

Rini sat there in the hot tub blinking at Lita for a minute. She shook her head to regain her focus,"Well if she smells like other demons it would explain her somewhat sudden liking to going swimming. But she is a vampire isn't she? Besides, how do you know that Raye hasn't been using her door? Have you been FOLLOWING her?"

"Hey, I'm a perfect kitsuna. We tend to notice things other demons don't" Lita said with a straight face.

"So, you've been following her."

"No! A kitsuna wouldn't follow a fire apperition unless they had some thing valuable. I don't know about bat demons..."

"I'm also half angel, you know this!"

Lita and Rini kept fighting pointlessly until they both had to stop for air. They heard some thing they hadn't heard in a long time, laughter. They looked in the direction it was coming from. Raye had burst out laughing showing her fangs she had just recently got. Lita and Rini could have sworn she laughed for five minutes straight. Raye finally started to talk still laughing and gasping for air, "You...STILL...fight...like...2..year...olds...". She started laughing again almost crying. After about another minute of laughing, Raye dunked her head back under the pool and swam underwater to the other end of the pool. Rini and Lita stared at each other with very bewildered looks on their faces.

"I didn't know she knew how to laugh." a cold voice said from behind them.

"AH! Hei! Don't do that, you scared the crap out of me!" Lita yelled as she turned to face Hei glaring at him.

"Hn." is all Hei responed as he walked out.

"Lita," Rini said with a smile.

"What?" Lita asked annoyed.

"Remind me to kill Raye later for calling us 2-year-olds."

"Only if I get to help", Lita said with a slight smirk.

"Of coarse you can", Rini said also smirking.

After dinner

"Well, if anyone needs me I'll be in my room" Raye said stretching her arms and walked toward the hall.

"Us, too." Lita said grabbing Rini's arm.

"But.." Rini started to protest, "Okay..." Rini sighed as she left her seat and her almost finished dessert plate. Lita and Rini had decided to follow Raye, even though Rini didn't like following people she stilled stayed quiet as they folowed Raye. When they turned around the bend to the hallway that had there rooms, Raye had disappeared. They walked over to Raye's door, and Lita put her ear against the door with a lot of practiced consentration.

"Can you hear anything?" Rini whispered."shhh..." Lita responed ear still against the door. It sounded like whispring even with her kitsuna senses.

Conversation

"So they kept on fighting until they ran out of breath? That is pretty funny!" This voice was obviously female and somewhat familiar but Lita couldn't put her finger on it.

"It was one of those times were you had to be there. This is a really cool way of communicating." Raye obviously knew this person well.

"Thanks. Were are we going to raid and where are we going to meet?"

"Your turn to choose, A,B,C, or D"

"How about A. Last time I picked D all you did was eat chocolate!"

"Hey it was good! Ok A it is, meet in town square?"

"Sure, but don't go to the candy store again!"

"I won't. Should I bring...?"

"Yes, I haven't seen them in a while"

Lita took her ear away from the door and both Rini and Lita heard two small wooshing sounds, then silence.

* * *

Only the first chapter and I'm already leaving a cliffy! If you found the conversation confusing... Leave a review.  
I already have the second chapter ready to post, all I need is to know if anyone is reading this story.


	2. Chapter 2!

"Thanks. Were are we going to raid and where are we going to meet?" Mystery Girl

"Your turn to choose, A,B,C, or D" Raye

"How about A. Last time I picked D all you did was eat chocolate!" Mystery Girl

"Hey it was good! Ok A it is, meet in town square?" Raye

"Sure, but don't go to the candy store again!" Mystery Girl

"I won't. Should I bring...?" Raye

"Yes, I haven't seen them in a while"

* * *

Raye: Here's more!

Titina: Yay more story!

Rye: Please excuse Titina, SOMEONE gave her sugar

Kayrana: What? I wanted to see if she would explode or bounce from the sugar rush.

Raye: sigh We'll talk about this later.

On to the fic! Titina, SHUT UP!

* * *

Rini and Lita walked in silence down the hall and into Rini's room. They closed the door behind them and sat on Rini's bed.

"So...What did you hear?" Rini asked curiously.

There was a moment of silence before Lita spoke,"Well...". She told Rini exactly what she had heard, how it was hard to hear, and how she reconized the voice but couldn't quite place it.

"And Raye seemed to know her well? Hmm...I can't think of who she could've been talking about." Rini spoke when Lita had finished.

"Which is exactly why we're going to go to the town square, and follow Raye again." Lita said without concern.

"But...! But...! I guess you'll convince me if I don't say yes won't you?" Rini asked half-heartedly. Lita smiled and nodded. Rini sighed and agreed.They left for town immeadietly, just in case Raye had left already.

At the town

Rini and Lita had been waiting 2 hours in the town square, still no sign of Raye. Rini had asked several times if they could go back home, each time Lita had said to wait "a little longer". There were a lot of demons in the square, not surprising since many demons are nocturnal. Lita was starting to consider going back, when she saw Raye walking to the middle of the square.

"Rini she's here, finally!" Lita said to Rini over her sholder. Rini looked where Lita was pointing and saw Raye walking with Kuro and Faith to the middle of the square. A girl in a black hooded cloak walked up to Raye. "You're late." Raye whispered with mild annoyance, "I know." the girl said quietly. The four of them walked toward one of the most dangerous forests in the area, better known for its riches.

In the Forest

"Rini hurry up, will you! We're going to lose them.", Lita whispered harshly to Rini as she staggered behind the kitsuna. "I'm hurrying!"

Rini said to her back. The four demons were moving very quickly and silently to a guarded castle. Lita tried to catch what they said but they whispering so quietly and quickly she couldn't make out their conversation at all. The two vampires distracted the guards and lured them away from the main entrance. Raye and the girl ran inside the castle, then came back into sight five minutes later. They tucked some expensive things in their cloaks and started running back the way they came. Faith and Kuro caught up to them within seconds, not noticing Lita and Rini sprinting a safe distance behind them. Or so it seemed to the followers.

Raye's point of view

"Master, we're being followed." Faith whispered into my ear. "I know. Usual rules: Recognize them, bring to me; Don't recognize 'em you can add more to your list of food." I said quietly, "Unless its who I think it is, then you can follow them to see how much they know". I wondered silently to myself if they had figured it out yet. _Probably not_ Kayrana mentally told me, _otherwise they would've made you admit it by now_. _At least its not a dark secret, _Titina added,_ but I still don't get why you're keeping it a secret. You've never seen Lita curious before have you? _I said almost laughing out loud.

Narrarator's POV

Lita saw Faith fly away from the rest of the group right over their (1.) heads. The other three finally slowed down and started walking casually through the forest, chatting about random things. They were obviously a little uneasy since they were still in the forest, but they still talked as if they were just ending their evening stroll. Every once in a while the girl would stare up at the moon, still making sure her hood did not fall back.

"Lita, I think someone is following us!", Rini whispered to Lita with obvious panic. Lita wondered if Rini was just imagining it, when she heard a noise behind them. "You're right Rini, but I can't tell who it is." Lita said searching the trees behind her for a watcher. "Show your self!" Lita yelled to a figure darting between the trees. "Tell me what you know, and I'll leave you and your bat-angel friend alone; kitsuna." a female voice responed smoothly. "We don't know who the girl with Raye is, if that's what you mean." Rini said to the shadow who had been following them. "I hope you know your way back, because there is no one to follow." the shadow said slowly. Rini and Lita looked around, and saw nothing but trees. "Shit, they walked off." Lita said under her breath. "You do know how to get back, right Lita?" Rini said nervously. "Yeah, follow me." Lita said walking off. She was dissappointed she didn't catch the person following them, but also mad at Raye for not leting her come on the raid.

Raye's POV

"I'm guessing it was Rini and Lita. So, what do they know?" I asked Faith as she walked through the door to my room. She closed the door behind her and dropped herself on the couch. "They know absolutely nothing." Faith said almost laughing."Why are you keeping it a secret anyway?" Kuro asked. "Just to make the kitsuna curious." I answered casually, "Of coarse, it won't be a 'secret' for much longer". I smiled at the girl laying asleep on my bed, her orange curls spread around her face. "I'm going to take her downstairs to dinner tommorow night." I said looking back at Kuro and Faith sitting next to each other on the couch. "Why wait?" Kuro asked very confused. "To give Lita and Rini time to figure it out and attempt to make me say to their face" I said smiling evilly. "Do you think they're listening right now?" Faith asked casually. "No. They're down stairs making a mid night snack, and Rini just grabbed a piece of chocolate cake out of the frige. In fact I'm going down there now." I said getting up off my bed, "I think I'll take the long way."

* * *

**Angel Bat: **I know I spelled Hiei wrong, but the only reason it's there is 'cause I'm to lazy to check for spelling errors.

**Lita Kitsune: **I shall keep your personality for awhile, and you wil have to walk around like a mindless zombie! Laughs evilly You will find out who in the next chapter.

**JovianShe-Wolf: **You hit it right on the dot. Lita IS with Kurama, you'll be able to tell more next chapterish. Raye and Lita are the grandchildren of the people in the anime/manga and Rini is the daughter of Rini in the anime/manga. Although this completly disregaurds the Amazon Quartet, I think that's how we set it up. **Angel Bat** and **Lita Kitsune** are Rini and Lita. _I'm _Raye. YAYY! You put me on your favorites list!

**Shadowed Moonlight: **I'm glad you think my story is cool.

**Yay for my Reviewers!** The third chapter is still being typed, but I think I'm almost done with it. And for those who don't know, Raye is well known for controlling fire and reading minds. So the things described next chapter aren't suppose to be possible for Raye.** Please R&R!**


	3. Third Chappie!

Raye walked through her closed door, then stopped and looked at something on the doorframe. _Come on kitsune, you can do better than that, _Raye thought to herself as she plucked a movement detector and mini camera off the door frame. She stuck the two things on the kitsune's doorframe, and hoped she could see Lita's face when she found them. She walked down stairs to the kitchen, where Rini and Lita were having their midnight desserts. Lita heard a soft sound of feet behind them.

"HEYYY! Leave some chocolate cake for me Rini-san!" Raye said suddenly. Lita cringed at the loud noise in her sensitive kitsune ears and Rini nearly jumped out of her skin. The two of them turned around and glared at the smiling Raye. Raye just (tried) to give an innocent little smile that said ' What?'.

"Did you have to YELL in my ear?" stated a very pissed off Lita. Raye pretended to think about for a minute, "hmm...Yes!". Raye then reached behind Rini and grabbed the last two pieces of chocolate cake. Rini and Lita stared as Raye put her hand through the freezer, grabbed the vanilla ice cream, served herself ice cream (actually opening the drawer), and put the ice cream away through the freezer door.

"Raye, How did you..." Rini pointed at the freezer, "And then you..." Rini pointed at Raye then held her head, "Owww, my brain hurts". Lita started yelling after, Rini's comment, at Raye to pay attention to what they were saying. Five minutes later Raye looked up from her dessert and stared up at her best friends. "I'm sorry kitsune, did you say something?" Raye said with half interest. "WEREN"T YOU LISTING TO ANYTHING WE WERE SAYING?" Lita practically screamed at Raye. "Hmmm... no." Raye said returning to her cake and ice cream. Lita let out a big sigh and starting cursing at Raye under her breath, Raye could still hear anyway, but she was too busy eating to care. Rini stood there blinking as Raye absent-mindly twirled her finger inside the wood of the table.

"Okay, I'm done I'll be asleep in my room if anyone needs me," Raye said as she put her dishes in the sink a washed her face, "But please knock first". "Where do you think you're going baka fire apparition?" Lita said suddenly behind Raye, who was almost to the stairs. "Your ears need cleaning, kitsune? I'm going to bed." Raye stated flatly. "Na-ah-ah," Lita said as she wagged her finger and stepped in front of Raye, " You aren't going any where until you tell us how you walk through things". "Like what? My door?" Raye smiled as she walked through the angry kitsune and up the stairs. "HEY! YOU GET BACK DOWN HERE AND TELL ME WHAT YOUR HIDING BAKA FIRE APPERITION!" Lita yelled as Raye reached her room, opened the door, and closed it softly behind her. _Wait a sec; I had some sensors and cameras on her door. She didn't..._ Lita glared at where Raye had been standing and then walked over to her door, examining her doorframe closely. "Damn you Raye, you took off my fire-proof cameras!" Lita muttered under her breath. "What's the matter Lita?" Rini asked curiously. "Its nothing Rini." Lita said as she carefully plucked the cameras off her doorframe and put them in her pocket. Rini shrugged and walked down the hall to her room and fell asleep on her bed.

The next morning Lita and Rini found Raye swimming in the indoor pool. "I still don't get why Raye likes water so much, I mean, she IS a fire apparition." Lita said shaking her head. "She did say that she proclaimed that herself as 'The Weirdest Fire apparition to Ever Live'.", Rini said looking at Raye. "That's for sure", Lita said under her breath. "I heard that kitsune!" Raye yelled at her from the high diving board. Rini blinked confused at Raye, who was now diving into the water. "How the hell did she hear that?" Lita said now looking at Rini's bewildered face. Rini looked at Lita with obvious confusion on her face, "Lita...Why is our best friend coming up with new powers?" Lita set a determined look on her face and looked at Raye, "That's what we're going to find out". Lita and Rini started walking toward Raye. _I can spot that look from a mile away, the kitsune is going to start asking questions. _Raye thought to herself. _You going to answer any of them? _Kayrana asked her boredly. _I won't deny anything, I just won't tell them who is occupying my bed at the moment _Raye responded also bored. _Why are you being so mean to your best friends? _Tittina asked sadly. _Shut up I'm not being mean, just annoying. _Raye replied silently. Lita and Rini had finally reached Raye, who had now positioned herself comfortably in the shallow end of the pool awaiting the round of questioning to begin.

"Okay fire apparition. I'm going to ask you some questions, and your going to answer them truthfully. Got it?" Lita stated with deadly tone of voice.

"Ask away, kitsune." Raye said without any concern whatsoever.

"Where were you last night?"

"On a raid."

"Who were you with?"

"You should know. You did follow me after all." Raye stated with a slight smirk. Lita blinked confused for a second, then continued.

"What I don't know is who that girl with you was."

"Who? Faith?"

"No you baka fire apparition! The other girl." Lita said aggravated.

"Other girl? OH! You'll know who she is soon enough."

"WHY WON'T YOU TELL ME NOW?" Lita said REALLY pissed now.

" 'Cause you'll see her at dinner. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to swim some more. I'm going to have to take her to the beach sometime." Raye said mumbling the last sentence under her breath. She dunked her head under water and swam to the other side of the really big swimming pool. Rini looked at Raye swimming off then back at Lita.

"We are not going to follow Raye anymore. Right?" Rini asked Lita with a hopeful look in her eyes.

Lita sighed and said, "You don't have to come with me if you don't want to Rini".

"You shouldn't be following Raye anyways." Rini said sort of annoyed at Lita now.

"I know, but I don't want to wait until dinner to know who the mystery girl is!" Lita said as she started to follow Raye to the girl's locker room. Rini let a huge sigh of exasperation as she followed a few feet behind Lita. By the time Lita reached the locker room, Raye had finished getting dressed and started walking to breakfast. The three of them walked silently to breakfast, which wasn't to far of a walk. They walked in and saw a table full of breakfast foods, including...

"**MUFFINS**!" Raye screamed at the top of her lungs lunging at the plate full of muffins. The blueberry and chocolate muffins were down to three each by the time Raye was finished eating. She then grabbed three apple muffins and started walking up the stairs to her room. Lita either didn't notice or didn't care that Raye left, because Raye was able to walk to her room in peace. She reached her room the door opening by itself and closing behind her. She saw the girl who had taken her bed last night still asleep now stomach down. She leaned down and shook her lightly. Not even a little twitch of the eye.

"I got some apple muffins for you on the table, freshly baked." Raye whispered gently into the girl's ear. The girl moved her face to look at Raye with half open eyes. "Apple, Muffins?" The girl asked sleepily. "Yes, but you can't eat on my bed. Get up." Raye said getting off the bed. The girl stretched like a cat and got off the bed, red marks of sheets covering the front of her body. She sat down on the red sofa and started happily eating the warm apple muffins.

"We're going to go into the human city and see if you blend in well." Raye said trying to find the girl some suitable clothes in her closet. "I thought we already did that." The girl questioned. "Yeah, the real reason is your running out of things to wear. This is your last clean outfit." Raye said handing the girl a set of blue clothes, "That, and you need a new dress. The only one you own is worn out and to small for you". The girl smiled at Raye and started put on her clothes. "OKAY! Off to the human mall we go!" Raye said loudly enough for the kitsune in the next room could hear her. The girl drew a line with her finger in midair and a portal opened just big enough for the two of them to step through. The two of them walked through the portal and it closed behind them. The door had swung open only a second earlier; Lita caught a glimpse of Raye's hair through the almost closed portal. _DAMIT! I missed them! Raye shall pay severely for toying with me!_ Lita thought as she closed Raye's door with a slam. If Lita was angry before, she was now going to explode at the first thing that bugged her. Maybe that's why Rini said nothing as she passed the kitsune glaring daggers at Raye's door.

4:00 p.m.

Lita had given up waiting for Raye to come through her door after a couple hours and went down stairs into the greenhouse to grow some deadly Maki plants. Rini was hiding out in the kitchen, having trouble finding anything good for an afternoon snack. She finally made herself a peanut butter sandwich and carried it into the dining room on a plate. She went back into the kitchen to find a good drink out of 1 of the 3 refrigerators. While she searched through the large refrigerator, pushing aside many bottles of sake, she heard a loud ripping sound. Looking around the refrigerator door she saw Raye and a girl with orange hair walk through a portal that had appeared just ten feet in front of her. "This is why we're working on your portals, even though they're called rip portals, they're not suppose to make a ripping sound." Raye smiled at the girl. The girl turned her head and smiled at Raye, but, to Rini's surprise, her face wasn't visible. It was almost like looking at blurred picture, you can tell where the features of the face are, but you can't make out who it's supposed to be. ", Let's go order your dinner." Raye stated happily.

_ Okay now that was REALLY weird._ Rini thought, officially confused. For in that sentence, Rini knew Raye had said the girl's name. But Rini couldn't seem to hear it, or even remember what it was. In fact, she couldn't remember anyone she knew with orange hair. It felt like she was pounding on a locked door in her brain that wouldn't open. _Wait a minute! Don't you know someone who could tamper with memories? _Dark angel asked quickly. _Yes...No... I don't know! It's like something is shielding my memories from me... _Rini answered confusedly. _Maybe something is... _Dark Angel replied thoughtfully. _What do you mean? _Light Angel asked curiously. _Maybe that girl can control memories, and she's using a spell to block all memories of herself! _Dark Angel realized. _That would explain a lot. _Rini thought as she closed the 'frig door and followed Raye into the cooking part of the kitchen.

"Okay, let only me and Kanta access our memories of you." Raye said expectantly. The girl's face was one of complete concentration; at least that's what Rini guessed it was. The girl told Kanta what she wanted for dinner, and then walked with Raye out the door. They passed Rini on the way out, and Rini caught a glimpse of the girl's eyes. They were blue.

(Let's skip the boring stuff shall we?) Dinner

The table was set for twelve people, one chair on each small side of the table and five chairs on each long side of the table. When you look to the left, closet to the kitchen and farthest from the entrance door, you see Kurama (in his demon form at the moment) sitting at the head of the table. To his right (getting closer to 'you') sat Lita, Rini, Kuronue, and two empty chairs meant for Raye and the orange haired girl. At the other head of the table was Koenma's seat, which was currently empty. On the right side of his empty seat sat Kris (Raye's boyfriend), Yuske, Boton (sp?), Hiei, and Kanta's seat. Kanta was off cooking, Koenma was Enma-knows-where, and Raye was late along with her friend (At least, that's what we're assuming right?). Everyone was chatting boredly. Well, all except for Lita who was staring at the door waiting for Raye to walk through. The door opened, getting Lita's hopes up for a split second, but it was just Koenma in his teenage form (A/N: Probly so he wouldn't need a high chair:P). A few minutes later there was a crash of something falling down the stairs, only one room away.

"OW! Damn that hurt!" Raye yelled shortly after the noise was heard. "Are you okay Ma-" the orange haired girl was cut off by Raye in mid sentence, "I'm okay, but please don't call me that". "Sorry Ma-...err, Raye." The girl stumbled over her words. "My hair's really messed up now." Raye stated her voice getting louder as she neared the door, "Well, at least more then usual". Raye walked through the door followed closely behind by (A/N: I'd end it here but I promised to say who the mystery girl was in this chapter) Kaysta. (Lita and Rini: I knew it! Everyone else: Who?) The two sat down as Lita whacked herself mentally for not recognizing her voice when she first heard it, _Wait I should be whacking Raye right about now, what the hell am I mentally hitting myself for? _Lita thought as she looked over to glare at Raye. Koenma clearing his throught to speak interrupted her glare.

"Now you are probly all wondering why I'm here. I need to tell you about your new -" Koenma's words were cut off, "No talking about missions until AFTER dinner Koenma," Kanta scolded holding some plates of food, "I'd rather not have my favorite tablecloth burnt by angry fire apparitions". Koenma, shocked by her behavior, immediately shut up. Dinner was served, everyone immediately grabbing his or her forks and began to chow down. "Why isn't Kwabara here?" Yuske asked suddenly over all other conversations. "Because he thinks there is still one of my plants in my front lawn that eats idiots." Lita stated casually. "Didn't you kill that plant last year?" Rini said looking over at Lita when she spoke. "Yeah, I killed it off after it ate one of my better servants." Lita said casually. (Anyone know another word for casually?) As everyone returned to their own conversations, Lita looked over at Raye. "And why didn't you tell me that it was just Kaysta walking around with you? Why did you do the whole 'Mystery girl' thing?" Lita asked Raye keeping her temper in check (amazingly). There was a silence on their side of the table as Raye finished chewing her food. She swallowed and spoke in a teasing tone, "It's so fun to make a curious, I couldn't resist! Besides, how else would I have helped Kaysta's stealth improve before Koenma assigned us a mission?"

This statement was the last straw for Lita Kitsune, the Greatest Female Thief in Makai and mate of Yoko Kurama. "WHAT? THE WHOLE REASON YOU MADE ME CURIOUS TO WHO WAS FOLLOWING YOU AROUND, IS BECAUSE YOU FIND IT ENTERTAINING?" Lita screamed at Raye. "Lita, could you please calm down? We have guests...", Yoko said trying to calm her. Tried, and failed. "NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!", Lita yelled rising from her chair slowly, "YOU SHALL PAY SEVERLY FOR TOYING WITH ME RAYE HINOTE!" Electricity started to cackle around her and plants were coming through the floor to meet her call. "NO!" Kaysta shot up from her chair, dark blue eyes becoming closer and closer to black, and pupils contracting like a cat's. "Oh shit." Raye mumbled recognizing Kaysta's signs of anger. "Boton! Make a shield now!" Raye yelled crawling on top of the table closer to her. Everyone (minus Kaysta and Lita) quickly ran to Boton's corner, Boton putting a force field as Kaysta yelled to Lita, "YOU SHALL NOT HARM MY MOTHER!" Lightning and fire clashed on the other side of the table until both Lita and Kaysta fell back hitting opposite walls. Neither was knocked out, but the shock brought them both to their senses.

Boton shut down her force field, looking around surprised that nothing in the room looked any different. No scorch marks on the walls, no plants growing up through the floors, nothing. Kanta immediately walked over to the kitchen mumbling something under her breath about how her soufflés were going to burn. Raye ran over to Kaysta to make sure she was calmed down all the way, Yoko ran over to Lita to make sure she was okay, and Rini and Kuronue stood in the middle of the said people, trying to figure out who to help out. Hiei and Koenma sat in their chairs as if nothing had happened; Boton and Yuske also slowly sat in their chairs, though they were a little freaked out. Kris walked slowly over to Raye and Kaysta silently praying to himself that he wouldn't have to see that again anytime soon. Everyone eventually sat at the table, stuck in an awkward silence as the finished their dinners. The plates disappeared into the kitchen as Kanta walked out of the room. "Can't forget dessert!" She smiled as she brought in everyone's' dessert plates on a tray. Hiei looked at her expectantly when she finally got around to him she pulled out 3 gallons of ice cream one chocolate, one vanilla, and one strawberry. She also gave him two ice cream spades mumbling, "I figured you aren't going to bother with a bowl, but if you want one just ask".

Everyone finished their desserts, plates and bowls disappearing into the kitchen sink. "If anyone needs me, I'll be in the kitchen." Kanta said as she pulled the tablecloth off the table, none of the flowery table centers toppling over. A few people watched her go, but most eyes were on Koenma. Koenma looked at everyone to make sure everyone was listening before finally speaking, "You all are going to be needed on this next mission, so listen carefully".

* * *

Yes I know I left another cliffie, but I'm not exactly sure what the mission is going to be about. Maybe wiping someone's memories...Maybe a rescue mission...Maybe I'll have Karasu in their...Nah, he's too hard too keep in character...

Well, anyways, Please Review! Some ideas would be helpful! Although I'm not even sure anyone is reading this... Oh, Right! Review Responses!

JovianShe-Wolf: Okay I didn't update as soon as I should have, but at least I updated. Right?

(Ice Dog): Hello brother of mine! I wonder if you'll ever read this… (shrug)

Angel Bat: I like that ending sentence :p Anyways, I updated, just VERY SLOWLY.

From now on, RR will stand for Review Responses. Please Leave a review!


End file.
